The United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has decided to open portions of Very High Frequency (VHF) and Ultra High Frequency (UHF) spectrum for use by unlicensed devices. Use of the newly available spectrum may be subject to regulatory requirements intended to protect licensed devices of the spectrum from interference. For example, unlicensed devices may be required to sense for licensed devices on the channel on which they are operating. Further, unlicensed devices may be required to stop transmitting on a particular channel (referred to as “channel quieting”), so that sensing for licensed devices on the channel within a particular geographic area can be performed. Current technologies do not address how channel quieting may be performed when unlicensed devices that use diverse radio access technologies (RATs) are operating in the same frequency bands. Therefore, new technologies are required that address these and other shortcomings of the current technologies.